1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an advertising display for beverage products, and more particularly to a beverage advertising display which includes a motorized rotating ribbon for simulating a liquid being poured from a beverage container and includes a battery compartment for holding batteries to power the motor.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE RELATED ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,189, issued Jun. 22, 1976, entitled "Advertising Display", shows an animated advertising display which simulates a liquid beverage pouring out of a bottle. The display, suspended for rotation about a vertical axis, carries a motor and power source that rotate a depending ribbon about an inclined axis to create the illusion of a natural pouring stream of liquid. The ribbon is attached to a rotating shaft on the motor by means of an S-shaped hook. One end of the hook is attached to the rotating shaft and the other end is attached to the ribbon through a hole eccentrically disposed from the center of the top end of the ribbon. The ribbon is also curved in a plane to a radial depth intermediate its ends. This arrangement, however, has several drawbacks. It does not provide for as lifelike a looking simulation of pouring liquid as desired. The ribbon may be rotated in only one direction. Furthermore, the battery compartment on this known device is difficult to access for changing the batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,458, issued Feb. 20, 1990, entitled "Simulated Winged Insect or the Like for Advertising Display," shows a simulated winged insect mounted on a thin wire and rotatably driven by a battery operated motor to simulate flight. A disc member having a central hole is pressed over the drive shaft of the motor. The disc member has a hole adjacent the periphery of the member for inserting one end of the thin wire and mounting the simulated insect at the other end of the wire. When the disc member is driven by the motor, the simulated insect on the peripherally mounted wire gives the appearance of a fluttering butterfly above the display.